Forsaken
by Elv
Summary: Let's break up - The wind suddenly came at full blow as my hazel eyes widened slowly at the simple phrase. My breath suddenly became as if, stuck, and my dry lips parted slightly, causing my teeth to freeze due to the wintry breeze. #5


Just a glimpse of what I've been through lately. The sort-of-poem is just an addition. And yes, I'm emo. I couldn't write at all the other chapters for other stories. My mind and feelings are mixed, and I find no inspiration at all. I hope this could be done and over with the earliest possible as I really want to update my stories. Wish me luck.

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Revised: 29.03.2010  
**

**Forsaken**

_**by**__ Mich_

_I hate you._

_**For I've been thinking a lot recently,**_

_**And I think I want to end it here,**_

_**Right now and right here;**_

_**The truth now,**_

_**Struck me as if lightning;**_

_**And I finally came into,**_

_**The damned realization,**_

_**Blame you I shall not,**_

_**But bear in mind,**_

_**Twas love shall remain,**_

_**Forever,**_

_**Till death devours me.**_

"Natsume?"

I stared as his raven hair swayed across the cold breeze, his crimson eyes were a shade darker and the tingling smell of cinnamon immediately filled the air.

'_Cinnamon? But…'_

"Let's break up."

The wind suddenly came at full blow as my hazel eyes widened slowly at the simple phrase. My breath suddenly became as if, stuck, and my dry lips parted slightly, causing my teeth to freeze due to the wintry breeze.

"But…"

Within that moment, he suddenly trapped me in an embrace, his warm lips crashing onto mine, choking me. I unwillingly looked up, to get a clear picture of his expression then. His crimson eyes were wide open, and he was looking straight down at me.

My hazel orbs searched frantically as my cold lips still intact with his warm one. I looked deeply into his eyes, and baffled was I, as what I saw were emptiness, sorrow, disappointment, and there was a single trace of longing in his eyes no more.

Just within seconds, ten seconds to be exact, he pulled me away, as he searched for his breath. He wasn't ready, I know, and he was being impulsive.

The kisses we shared before never lasted that short, heck, even our first tooth kiss lasted for more than fifteen seconds. _He is different now_, I reminded myself.

My trembling fingers reluctantly touched a slight part of my dry lips, and it gave me an awful feeling. **The kiss did.**

"We done?" he asked, his face turned away from me as he straightened up himself.

I was speechless, and I think, when he didn't receive any response from me, he just…

_Walked away..._

-

"This file contains the details you need for your mission this weekend."

I nodded as a sign of acknowledgment as I grabbed the file and opening it in process.

"Solo again, I presume?"

I nodded again as my _black_ eyes scurried to read the important details I had to know to ensure the mission is a hundred percent success.

-

" _Ne Natsume?"_

"_Hm?"_

"_I want to join the Dangerous Abilities Class, can I?"_

_He stared at me incredulously, his expression told me that he was shocked at the sudden inquiry._

"_No way."_

"_But!"_

"_No buts, Sakura Mikan."_

"_I just wanted to help you, that's all…"_

"_You staying here and knowing you are safe is much more than a great help for me."_

"_You surely need my help, someday, right?"_

"_Help, I might need. But not yours. Are we clear?"_

"_Yeah yeah possessive and insensitive jerk."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Ek! Nothing!"_

-

I smiled slightly at the nice memories as my teeth clipped firmly the straw of my chrysanthemum pack.

I was sitting at the top of the tallest tree of the neighborhood and the wind blowing there was marvelous. My shoulder-length black hair flowed gently as I breathed in the peaceful scent of nature, rain to be exact.

It was raining heavily with thunders and lightning, fortunately for me however, the rain stopped just a while ago.

'Well then, time for work.'

I stood up steadily at the branch of the tree, careful enough not to break it as I inhaled my last breath of the rain and jumped down from the top to the ground.

I landed professionally on the sandy ground, it was definitely a good practice before missions. I wiped off the dirt on my clothes and looked at my arm hesitantly.

_Tch._

My palm, once fair and normal, is now almost engulfed in the black streaks appearing across my whole body.

'So much for missions.' I muttered in my heart. I then fished out a crumpled note from my denim jacket, stared at it for the last time before throwing in at the grounds.

The crumpled note was blew away by the wind and in a matter of seconds, it was already blown away to god knows where.

I moved away from the tree, walking towards my destination- my mission.

I closed my eyes and replayed the words over and over again in my head, and I couldn't help but laugh a little. The note was kept long enough, and it was time to let it go. Right?

'_I hate Sakura Mikan.'_

-

"Hi Mikan. I'm here again. How have you been? I brought you lilies again, hope you'll like them." a feminine voice talked as she placed a bouquet of lilies on the grounds.

She clasped her hand and prayed a silent prayer before standing up from her current kneeling position.

"I'll be back again next year. See you again, Mikan."

"_**Rest in Peace."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Emo-ish? If you don't really understand the fic, leave a review then I'll reply to you :)

**Green button**, _please?_


End file.
